Field of the Invention
Embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to computer networks, and particularly to datacenter administration and management over computer networks.
Description of the Related Art
Distributed processing and data storage for many enterprises has become commonplace in recent years. Many organizations and even individuals utilize computing resources distributed across remote locations. Such processing or storage locations are often referred to as datacenters. In their simplest form, datacenters may be located within a local area network for an enterprise and include one or more physical machines. More complicated datacenters may include local or remote virtual machines implemented over one or more physical machines using a virtualization platform or operating system. These virtual machines may be implemented privately for an enterprise and be protected by firewalls in traditional applications. Datacenters may also be implemented in both private and public cloud configurations. The enterprise may operate these datacenters itself or subscribe to services for virtual resources offered by third-party operators of datacenters.
Datacenters may operate using a number of different operating system and virtualization layers as well as different programming interfaces. As enterprises utilize datacenters with different interfaces and platforms, the management of these computing resources becomes more difficult. An enterprise may implement similar functionality across non-homogenous platforms. Typically, such deployment requires specific and tailored programming or manual interaction to meet the interface requirements of different platforms. For example, an administrator of an enterprise may have to manually operate or develop code for a terminal to access different machines for even the simplest operations.